


Baby Blue

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Gift Exchange, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking, Top Shiro (Voltron), camboy au, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Lance really needs to tone down the flirting





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theadamantdaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadamantdaughter/gifts).



> I wrote this for the Shance Support Squad NSFW V-Day exchange (in server) and I'm pretty happy with how it came out. Smut isn't something I write often but I hope it came out ok!

Lance gasped, his head tilting back to rest on Shiro’s shoulder. “Ah!” It took everything he had to keep from reaching for his sadly neglected cock, his fingers digging into his own thighs to keep them in place. The older man grunted and thrusts his hips up, his cock nailing Lance’s prostate. “Sh-Shir- _o_.”

The older man chuckled. “Feel good?”

“ _Yes_.” He must have been wiggling around too much for Shiro’s liking because he wrapped his metal across Lance’s belly and arms. “Let me cum, please let me cum.”

The cock in his ass moved harder and faster. “You want to cum?”

Lance gasped and nodded, head still resting back against Shiro’s shoulder. “Yes! Please, please!”

The hand not wrapped Lance’s arms reached up and gripped his chin and forced his head to look forward. “Don’t ask me, ask them.”

A moan sounded in his throat as his eyes zeroed in on the laptop sitting in perfect view of them, the light for the video glowing brightly. “Please, please can I cum? Ple- _ase_ !” he gasped as Shiro stopped thrusting. The older man pressing Lance down on his cock so he stayed deep inside. A desperate noise sounded in the back of his throat. Shiro was so _big_. No matter how many times Lance took it, he never got used to the feeling.

“What do you think?” Shiro asked the audience. “Should Baby Blue be allowed to cum? He was a bad boy today, decided he wanted to _flirt_ with someone while we got coffee this morning.”

A choked gasp left him when Shiro twisted his hips up just right. “Wasn’t flirt- _ing_!” He tried wiggling again, anything to get some sort of stimulation.

“No, no.” Shiro held him tighter, metal fingers gripping his hips. “Be a good boy, Lance.” He directed his face to look directly into the camera, the screen filled with degrading comments from those watching them. “You were flirting, smiling and joking with that barista. You always did like a pretty smile Lance.”

“I wa-was being _friendly_ .” Shiro really needed to start moving again. “ _Please_ , let me cum.”

“What do you guys think? Should, Baby Blue here get to cum?”

The text box on the computer screen made little _ping_ sounds as messages started pouring in. “Make him beg” seemed to be the popular choice.

“You heard them,” Shiro whispered. “Beg, beg and maybe you’ll be allowed to cum.”

Lance moaned, he tried to tilt his head back but Shiro’s grip kept his focus completely on the computer screen. “Please, please let me cum. I’m so close. Please, Sir.”

Shiro’s lips pressed against his ear. “Who do you belong to?”

“You! I belong to you! Please, your cock feels _so good._ Please let me cum! Please, please, Sir.” He felt tears filling his eyes as he squirmed on the large dick in his ass. It felt like it had been hours since they’d started. “Please! I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours.”

The computer pinged:

 **R3dBlad3:** Not good enough

 **R3dBlad3:** Spank him

It was official, Lance hated R3dBlad3. It didn’t matter that the mullet-sporting asshole (Lance liked to think that had a mullet even though he never saw him) was one of their biggest payers. Right now, he was Lance’s biggest enemy for preventing him from getting to orgasm.

“You hear that, Baby Blue? Someone thinks you deserve a spanking,” Shiro whispered.

A high pitched whine sounded in the back of his throat.

_Ka ching._

“Three hundred and fifty credits.” Shiro bucked his hips up once more before pulling Lance off his cock and bent him on his knees with his chest pressed against the mattress. “I think 35 strokes is a good number for you. Now, do I need to handcuff you or will you be a good boy?”

It took every ounce of willpower Lance had to keep from grinding his cock against the mattress. “I-I can be a good boy.”

Shiro ran his prosthetic hand down Lance’s back. “Keep your eyes closed.”

Lance did as he was told, Shiro’s footsteps sounding across their bedroom floor. Anticipation curled in the pit of his belly as he thought of what Shiro was going to use on him. They had a few paddles and a cat-o-nine whip in their toy selection. He wondered which it would be.

Footsteps sounded as Shiro moved back to stand in front of the laptop. “Which one should it be, A or B? Whoever gives the most credits, gets to decide. You have one minute.”

In his mind’s eye, Lance could see his boyfriend holding up two implements to use on him. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. When it came close to the end of a session, he always let the audience choose what Shiro used on him.

Sounds from the computer started sounding in rapid fire, Lance couldn’t help but count as the seconds trickled by. Then, finally: “And we have a winner in Y3ll0wCums1nU. Which will it be?” A beat of silence. “B it is.”

The cool tips of Shiro’s metal fingers ran across Lance’s ass cheeks, his skin still sensitive from the harsh pounding he’d received earlier. “Please…” he whimpered, not sure what exactly he was begging for.

“Shh, be a good boy and count, Baby Blue.”

_Smack._

“Ah!” Belt, the winner was a belt. “O-one.”

_Smack._

“Two!”

And on it went, thirty-five firm smacks with the belt all across his upper thighs and ass. Each time he moaned and whimpered out a number. Lance wasn’t even sure if they did thirty-five strikes. It felt like so much more.

Then it was done and Lance was left to slump against the mattress panting and sobbing softly. “Please...need-need it.”

Shiro shushed him again ran his hand across Lance’s red ass, sitting would be an adventure for the next few days. “Good boy, you were so good for me.” He gently lifted Lance up so he could lay back on to the bed, his neglected cock jutting up against his belly. “So, so, good.”

“Sir, n-need it, _please_.” Lance had barely gotten the words out when he felt Shiro’s cock slipping back into his hole. Another loud, drawn-out moan sounded.

“Not yet,” Shiro whispered, hips pistoning in and out, cock hitting _that_ spot.

The computer sounded in the distance.

“I-I can’t! _Please._ ” It didn’t matter if Shiro told him to wait or not, Lance didn’t think he would be able to stop himself from cumming if his life depended on it.

“Cum,” Shiro commanded, then, quieter so the computer’s microphone wouldn’t pick it up: “Cum for _me_ , Lance.”

Like a switch had been flipped, Lance’s back bowed as pure pleasure rolled through his body, his cock spurting between the two of them as he came completely untouched. “ _Ah! Sir!_ ” It took the remaining amount of control he had to keep from shouting Shiro’s name.

“Good boy,” Shiro whispered, his own orgasm happening only a second after Lance’s ended. “My good boy.”

* * * * *

Lance must have passed out because when he came to he was wearing one of Shiro’s old t-shirts and was wrapped up in their bed, Shiro’s arms holding him securely against him, his cheek pressed to the other man’s peck. The sweat and other bodily fluids had been cleaned from both their skin and his body was completely relaxed.

Nothing like a good orgasm to destress yourself.

“There you are,” Shiro’s deep voice sounded. “I was a little worried when you passed out on me. Are you feeling ok?”

He cleared his throat. “Y-yeah. Thirsty,” he mumbled.

Always the boy scout, Shiro reached on to their nightstand and gently pressed a water bottle to his lips. “Slowly.”

As much as he wanted to just guzzle the water down, he heeded Shiro’s words and took small slow sips of water. “H-how’d we do?”

Shiro placed the water back on the table and pressed his lips to Lance’s forehead. “ _You_ did fantastically. Went up four ratings with this one.”

Lance hummed and wiggled a little in his boyfriend’s grip. “We did— _oh!_ ” A soft moan left him. It only occurred to him then that there was a thick plug in his ass. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his cock give a valiant effort to harden. “ _Shiro_ ,” he groaned.

A metal hand gently pressed against the end of the plug. “Hmm, you were so good tonight, but I’m still not satisfied. You didn’t even apologize for blatantly flirting with Allura at the coffee shop.”

“But I— _Ah!_ — wasn’t!” A quick, firm stroke on his cock had Lance arching and letting out a soft whine. “ _Shiro!_ ”

When he pried his eyes open it was to see an evil smirk plastered on his perfect lips. “Rest now, because tomorrow we’re going to have a fun day. R3dBlad3 and Y3ll0wCums1nU are paying us extra for a nice long private show.”

The kiss Shiro pressed against his lips was sweet and loving with a dark promise behind it.

Lance couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/DragonWritesFic)


End file.
